Lee Hatake (Smackdown)
Lee Hatake is the main protagonist and hero of the Brawl Legends series and is playable in Toshiko Smackdown. He is voiced by Buddy Thompson. Biography THE CHOSEN ONE Lee Hatake is a member of a former ninja clan that resided in hidden valley between a desert and mountainous territory. He has the ability to harness elements such as wind and lightning, and inherited twin rings that allow him to control Ice and Fire, as well as create weapons of the same element. Lee also possesses the power of illusion, allowing him to enter the subconscious minds of other people, create clones of himself that seem real, and project fearful visions into the minds of his enemies. THE LEGACY OF LEE HATAKE: *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn'' *''Brawl Legends: Shinobi Chronicles'' *''BOND Legends'' Gameplay Lee is a balanced fighter who makes use of a variety of elemental attacks based around wind, fire, lightning, and crystals/ice. Fairly easy to master, Lee's attacks have a decent amount of knockback and can also be used to cause additional damage after their execution. Although a large amount of his attacks involve close-range fighting, Lee is a fairly quick fighter and has a few strong attacks with high knockback. Also, even though Lee is unable to glide, he has decent recovery attacks that allow him to attack opponents that are above and below himself. Red Button (Basic) *Melee Combo ®: Lee performs a simple three-hit combo of two punches and a kick. This may be combo'd with his Chaos Punch. *Running Lightning (<---> + R): Lee performs a triple kick combo while charging lighting in his right arm. After Lee performs the third kick, he will punch the opponent with his lightning-charged arm, providing a fairly decent amount of knockback. *Chaos Punch (Up + R): Lee engulfs his right arm in flames and performs an uppercut, firing the flames upward once he hits the opponent. This move may also be used in conjunction with his Melee Combo. *Spiraling Wave (Down + R): Lee creates an orb of energy in his left arm and thrusts it downward, releasing a small shockwave within a short proximity that has a decent amount of knockback. If used in the air, Lee will throw the orb at the ground, producing the same effect. Yellow Button (Strong) *Fire Barrage (Y): Lee will fire several small fireballs from his right arm. Holding this button will allow him to attack several times, although the move will only last 4-5 seconds. This attack has no knockback, but will inflict a bit of burn damage on opponents. *Spiraling Flame (<---> + Y): Lee charges an orange energy sphere in his right arm and thrusts it forward, creating a spinning wave of fire. This attack can be charged for a few seconds to increase its range, and may also be used in conjunction with Crystal Spike. *Ice Wolf (Up + Y): A technique usually used by Rig, Lee will summon a wolf that is made of ice that will serve as a support character for 4-5 seconds. The wolf runs around the stage, where it will bite and claw at the opponents. Before it disappears, the Ice Wolf will burst, knocking any nearby opponent into the air with decent knockback. *Crystal Spike (Down + Y): Lee punches the ground with his left arm, causing a large crystal spike to burst from underground. This attack has high knockback and will knock away any nearby opponent. However, this attack cannot hit any opponents behind Lee, leaving him open from behind. Green (Unique) *Lightning Punch (G): Lee charges his right arm with lightning and punches forward. This attack may be charged for 3-4 seconds to increase its knockback. *Soul Flight (<---> + G): Lee creates crystalline wings and flies forward, leaving behind a trail of spikes that will damage any opponents who either step on them or end up in the path of Lee's flight. The spikes will only stay on the stage for 3-4 seconds before disappearing. *Spirit Launch (Up + G): Lee launches himself into the air with a large crystalline pillar, performing a quick uppercut to attack any opponents above him. The pillar will only remain on the stage for 3 seconds, although any opponent who touches it on the ground will be trapped in crystals for 3-4 seconds. If used while in the air, Lee will launch himself from a smaller pillar that will burst once it hits the ground. *Chaos Flame (Down + G): Lee creates a sword from his right ring and stabs it into the ground, releasing a spinning pillar of flames around himself. After the flame pillar disappears, flames will remain in the area of his attack for 3-4 seconds, causing fire damage to opponents. Similar to Spiralling Wave, Lee will throw the sword into the ground if this attack is used in the air, although it produces the same effect. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Shadow Strike (Right Stick Side): Lee stabs the opponent with a sai, then warps behind and kicks them. *Shinobi Vanish (Right Stick Up): Lee grabs the opponent and warps into the air, kicking them away before he falls back down. *Lightning Pursuit (Right Stick Down): Lee throws the opponent forward and reappears above them with his entire body charged with lightning as he dropkicks the opponent. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Chaotic Spirit---Lee attacks with a crystalline spear enhanced by orange lightning. *'Level 2': Bring the Rain---Lee launches himself into the air and casts a shower of black flames onto the stage that lasts about 4-5 seconds. *'Level 3': Soul Embrace---Lee unleashes the power of his rings and flies to the foreground of the stage where he can fire a devastating energy attack. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Melee Combo + Chaos Punch *Running Lightning + Chaos Punch *Melee Combo + Running Lightning + Jump + Spiralling Wave (Air) *Spiralling Flame + Crystal Spike *Spiralling Flame + Soul Flight *Spirit Launch + Chaos Flame (Air) Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'I Am the Chosen One:' Points forward and says, "You can't beat me!" or "No one can stop me!". *'I'm Not Alone:' Crosses his arms and the spirits of his rings emerge, and he says, "You've got company." *'Let's End This:' Surrounds himself in flaming crystals and they shatter as he punches the ground and says, "Let's end this!" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"With Inferno and Yoi, I can't lose!" **"Are you guys ready?" **"This won't take long at all." *'Pre-Match:' **"You ready for this?" **"This won't take long." *'Item Pick-Up:' **"This could work." **"Hey, an item!" **"Looky here." **"That's useful." **"Nice." **"Just what I need." **"Free weapons? I've seen everything." *'Successful KO:' **"And don't stand up!" **"Like you could beat me!" **"I'm the Chosen One!" **"Took you down!" **"Another one bites the dust!" **"No competition." **"You aren't even worth practice." *'Respawn:' **"You killed me!" **"That was different." **"Now, you're gonna get!" **"(Stereotypical ninja voice) ''You have dishonored your family name! ''(Regular voice) Now, it's my turn!" **"I came back. What are you gonna do now?" *'Taunt:' **"You can't beat me!" **"No one can stop me!" **"You've got company." **"Let's end this!" *'Using Soul Embrace:' **"There's no escaping this attack!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Determination:' Lee smirks as his eyes and right ring glow red and orange, respectively. *'Chaotic Spirit:' Lee radiates blue and orange auras as his spirits materialize. *'Just Another Battle:' Lee stretches and says "This won't take long." *'The Chosen One:' Lee creates a staff from his rings and swings it around. Winning Screen *'Mystic Warrior:' Lee holds up his ethereal sword victoriously. *'Was That All?:' Lee thrusts his fist upwards and says "Was that all?" *'Too Easy:' Swords spin around Lee and disappear as he crosses his arms and says "Too easy!" *'Can't Beat Us:' Lee points to himself, Inferno, and Yoi and says "You can't beat us!" Losing Screen *If using Mystic Warrior: Lee punches the ground. *If using Was That All?: Lee turns around in anger. *If using Too Easy: Lee falls to his knees and says "Crap!". *If using Can't Beat Us: The spirits of his rings disappear as he hangs his head in defeat. Result Screen *'Win: '''Lee stands victoriously with his arms crossed, smirking as his rings glow. *'Lose:' Lee's eyes glow red as he is seen with his arms crossed in anger. Theme Music '''The Chosen One' Costumes The Chosen One The default appearance of Lee Hatake, based off of the outfit near the end of Brawl Legends: Shinobi Reborn. He wears a long, robed jacket over a white collared shirt and wears slacks. *His default appearance. Black Jacket, White shirt, Gray pants *White jacket, Red shirt, Black pants *Purple jacket, Gold shirt, Dark Purple pants *Navy-Blue jacket, White shirt, Dark Blue pants Fighter Lee Lee wearing fingerless gloves and a tank-top with a sword on his back. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *His default appearance. Black tank-top, Blue pants, Black gloves, and Black scabbard. *Orange tank-top, Black pants, Brown gloves, and Red scabbard. *Blue tank-top, Dark Blue pants, White gloves, and Silver scabbard. *White tank-top, Gray pants, Silver gloves, and Gray scabbard. Fallen Lee Lee as his evil future self. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *His default appearance. Black coat, armor, and gloves with Red patterns, pale skin, Red eyes, and slightly greyed Black hair with a blue tint *White coat, armor, and gloves with Black patterns, Normal skin, Dark Gray eyes, and Black hair *Blue coat, armor, and gloves with White patterns, Tan skin, Blue eyes, and White hair *Red coat, armor, and gloves with Yellow patterns, Normal skin, Brown eyes, and Brown hair Trivia *This Lee Hatake varies significantly from his unofficial manga counterpart. Although their fighting styles have similarities, their histories are vastly different. *Both of Lee's alternate costumes are worn by his future self. *In the opening cinematic, Lee's eyes and rings are highlighted red. *Lee Hatake is the only character in the game rendered in an anime art style. *Lee Hatake is one of two characters to have been married, the other being Jay. Category:Brawl Legends Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters